Turkey
by side-fish
Summary: The Wattersons get ready for Thanksgiving. All they need is a turkey. (One-shot requested by lexboss)


A/N: So this fanfic was requested by lexboss. Initially, I was a bit reluctant knowing the nature of requests. Thankfully, her request was nothing heavy and can be done as a one-shot. She requested a thanksgiving story with her OCs. So here it is. Apologies if the plot is too trivial. Anyway, enjoy!

Turkey

"Turkey, a country that is located in the Mediterranean. It is also a large bird devoured during thanksgiving."

"Tell us something we don't know, Bobert." Gumball replied back, already.

"Affirmative. The nearest star from our solar system is abou-"

A pink kitten, about the age of Gumball, hushed the robot with a certain politeness. Gumball was probably annoyed with the robot by now. She can understand why. She forced a smile on her face and responded a bit gently. "We're just trying to find directions to where the turkey is." Lexy interrupted.

"Affirmative. Updating from the Supermarket database." Bobert's eye buffered like one of those videos from Elmore Stream-it. "Update complete."

"And…" Both Gumball and Lexy trailed with anticipation.

"It appears that there are no more stocks of turkey in this supermarket. However, my datalink with the main server has identified limited quantities of the said poultry from the nearby grocery store."

"Thanks for the info!" Lexy replied as she pulled Gumball out and away from the store. Both were running, but Lexy was rushing more than her usual self. She's usually calm, but she had become more active as of late. Something was up.

"You're in a hurry." Gumball started as he tried catching his breath.

"Aren't you? Bobert did say that turkey is in limited supply. Thanksgiving is today and we haven't even bought our turkey. We're already wasting our time talking about -" Lexy was cut short as Gumball pulled her hand with his. She looked forward and realized her error. The pedestrian stop light was still at the red and the road was abuzz with vehicular traffic.

"I don't think mom will approve losing you again, Alex, especially under my watch."

There was a bench just at the corner and they took the opportunity to sit down on it while waiting for the pedestrian traffic light to go green.

"If only we'd done our Thanksgiving groceries sooner." Lexy was gloom, but had no reason to complain. She had preoccupied Nicole to spending time with her that the groceries were neglected.

"Are you okay? You're not usually… you know. What's the word I'm looking for?"

"Tense?"

"Yeah."

Lexy, realizing the silliness of the situation, slowed down her pace so that Gumball could take a breather. "You're right. I can get carried away sometimes." The pedestrian light had turned green. Gumball and Lexy wasted no time to cross the street. "It's just this will be the first time I'll be spending Thanksgiving… with my family. I just want things to be perfect."

"Well, don't you worry. I'm sure there'll be enough turkey going around once we get there."

Lexy perked up. Darwin sometimes mentions how obnoxious Gumball can be sometimes, but when he's not obnoxious, he can be quite a charmer. "Thanks, Gumball. You're probably right. There's nothing to worry about. How come you're so easy-going?"

"Well, Darwin always tells me to find my happy place. You should try it. It kinda works most of the time."

"I'll take note of that." Lexy replied. The grocery store was right in-front of them now. They immediately went inside. Thankfully, the store was barely full of customers. Then again, so were the food supplies. "Oh. And Gumball?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me Alex. You know how I don't like to be called by my formal name."

"What's wrong with Alex?"

"The same reason why I don't call you Za-" Lexy stopped as they see the meat section in view. To her shock, there was only one turkey remaining. They were this close to almost losing it.

"Well, what do you know? Just in time."

As if the universe wasn't aligning to them, another shopper, Banana Joe's father, appears in the far-end, much closer to the turkey.

"Don't say it's over just yet." Lexy leapt into action. Her reaction was swift. She took to her mother. It was incredible really, though she was timid to admit. She covered a lot of distance in a short time.

Banana Joe's father, unaware of the charging feline, grabbed the turkey from shelf. "Oh look. The last one." Lexy slammed her face to the shelf face first in a comical manner. "This must be my lucky day." said the talking banana. Talk about adding salt to open wounds, Lexy thought. Blood and sweat. All her effort only to end in pain. Unfortunately, speed has very little advantage to proximity.

Gumball slowly approached her twin. "You know what's strange? I'm usually the one getting into trouble or something like that. You should join me and Darwin more often."

"Very funny." Her sister laughed in a sarcastic manner. She continued her gaze at the customer who took the last turkey. "We were… so close." She replied, although her voice was a little muffled with her face against the floor.

Gumball and Lexy were on their way home. Sadly, they were returning without anything on their hands. The walk home felt like forever. Lexy was simply dragging herself. Gumball felt bad for Lexy. She just wanted the perfect Thanksgiving. What's wrong with that? Sometimes, he could not understand what was wrong with the universe.

"Thanksgiving isn't just about turkey anyway. It's about getting together. Appreciation." Gumball was trying his best to cheer her up. It takes a lot for him to go deeper into the meaning of something. After all, the first thing that does come to mind about thanksgiving is turkey… and Black Friday.

Gumball was at the front door of their house when he realized that he was alone. He looked behind and noticed that Lexy had stayed just before the front lawn. "Are you coming?" He asked.

Lexy looked at Gumball and the house she'd been living in. It wasn't long ago that she started living here. But it felt like it. It had been so long since her return that it was as if she had almost forgotten those horrible things that happened in the past. Gumball at the front door with that trademark smile under the roof of a not too shabby house, this was what she wanted, didn't she?

Of course this was what she wanted. A normal family with a pinch of weird, a dash of reckless, and a sprinkle of fun, it turns out that Gumballs words did get to her.

"You're right." She finally spoke. "It isn't about turkey. I've got plenty to be thankful for. Turkey would've been the cherry on top, but I don't really like cherries all that much."

Gumball let out a smile. "Glad to see you happy again, Alex."

"I just told you not to call me that."

"Well you better catch me if you don't want me to call you that again." Gumball replied as he enters the house.

"You're on!" Lexy rushed toward the front door.

Upon entering the Watterson house, she was met with Gumball and the rest of the family and an unexpected guess. "Lucy."

"Surprise to see me, Lex?"

"Yes. I'm so happy you're here."

"I wanted to be here for my friend. Speaking of which, I brought food."

They all went to the dining area to see that the table had already been set. At the center of it, a giant roasted turkey. Gumball's and Lexy's jaw dropped. "Wait what?" They said simultaneously out of confusion

"Guys, why didn't you tell us there was turkey already?" Gumball asked.

"Lucy came a little after." Anais replied.

"So I had Darwin call you." Nicole continued.

"Then I realized you didn't have a phone, so I ran as fast as I could to catch up to you." Darwin finished.

"And dad didn't come for us. Why?" Gumball asked.

"I was stuffing the turkey." Richard replied.

Out of nowhere, they could hear a chuckle from Lexy, which eventually became a huge laugh. They all look at her for a moment. What was so funny anyway? Turns out, this entire day, despite being a huge mess, was not so bad afterall. All the fuss was for nothing.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm really hungry. I'm gonna go eat now."

"I second this."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"First comment!"

At the end of the day, they were going to have turkey afterall.

THE END.


End file.
